Because the Night Belongs to us
by Rubymuto
Summary: Raven saves Beast Boy's life and is knocked out. In her dreams Raven sees titan tower in shambles and a lone figure stalking the night. Was it just another nightmare driven by the stress of everyday battles or something much more? And just who is Pandora?


A/N: I've been reading a lot of BB-Rae lately and decided it's time I try my hand at it. Don't know what I'm going for just yet and will be winging most of it. I just hope the readers like it and tell me if they want more. For those reading my Phoenix Wright story, I will continue it once I get my inspiration back, I hit major writers block. At least with 2 stories I'm more likely to update one of them.

Disclaimer: I own naught but the words in my head, but what I wouldn't give to be Raven. (Cartoon raven not comic raven, her story is slightly happier)

Summary: Raven saves Beast Boy's life only to be caught out by a cheap shot and knocked unconscious. In her dreams Raven sees titan tower in shambles and a lone figure stalking the night. Was it just another nightmare driven by the stress of everyday battles or something much deeper? And just who is Pandora?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - Dreaming**

Darkness, as far as the eye can see, pure darkness, like looking into a black hole, a sudden shifting caused Raven to flinch, a break in the cloud allowed a glimpse of the pale moonlight through for a moment allowing her to see what cause it.

'_A cub?' _Raven whispered.

In the light the cub stood out like a sore thumb on the grey rooftop. The cub looked around to get a good look at its surroundings, before the light faded once more. It looked directly at raven for a moment its piercing green eyes staring right into hers, its fur on end, and looked royal purple under the moonlight. Raven was still until she realised the cub couldn't see her. That's when she noticed this was no ordinary animal.

'_It couldn't be…'_

The cloud again covered the light plunging them into darkness, only this time Raven could see the faint outline of her surroundings and the gentle glow of the cubs' eyes. The cub turned and ran dashing across the rooftops, Raven floating behind it, looking down on it.

'_This must be a dream…' _she realised. _'That couldn't be… Firmus? … No it can't be she was taken a long time ago…but then why would it have the mark?'_

Finally the cub made a stop and looked around again; it sat and stared out over the ocean. The clouds parted once more and Raven realised where she was. They were staring at the bay, out at the island where Titan Tower, once tall and proud was even less than the throne Trigon had made of it.

On cue a figure walked slowly from the shadows towards the cub. Raven couldn't believe what went on before her eyes. The cub turned towards the figure and lowered its head before returning to her true form, a child, a young girl with dark hair and pale skin, no more than 10 years old. A child who bore the mark of Scath. Raven couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips.

"There's not much time, you know what you must do." The hooded figure spoke

"Where is Crow?" The girl said the voice chillingly familiar to Raven

"He'll be watching over us, Mimic until you succeed, we can only send one back…"

"I know…"

"He's leading Jinx here, He'll be here to say goodbye."

"What will happen, if … when, I save them? Will I disappear? Will we suddenly cease to be? Will it even change anything?"

"I don't know what will happen to us." The hooded figure stepped forward and knelt before the child, arms outstretched to hold her. The girl moved into the embrace, Raven could hear her sobs.

"I-I don't want- want to disappear m-mother. I don- don't want to lose you." They stayed like that for a long time. Until finally the girl had stopped crying, moved out of her mothers embrace and stood facing the shadow her mother emerged from. Two other figures came from the shadows the smaller one charged toward the girl, locking her in a tight embrace, the other walked slowly towards the girl's hooded mother.

"I can seal her powers whenever she is ready. It won't be long before the eclipse, we have to prepare soon." The new arrival told the mother, it had to be Jinx; no-one else Raven knew had that hair.

The woman nodded and turned to face the children, wrapping her arms around both. She faced Mimic said knowingly "There's no knowing what will happen, but just by going back you will change the course of history. You can save him, by saving him, you will save us all."

"So until it happens, I'll be stuck as a cub? I'll be Firmus?" Mimic asked

"Firmus was my companion growing up; she was taken from me when I came here. Once you find my past self, I'll recognise you. You won't be able to speak but you will be able to communicate with my past self. You know what you must do. Once your mission is complete, the seal on your powers will break and through your connection to Crow you can return…"

"If we don't disappear when you change the world sis." The voice came from Crow, the voice also familiar to Raven, as was the humour. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This had to be some kind of vision of the future, some kind of warning. Her dreams were never this crazy.

"It's time" the voice of Jinx came from behind them. The hooded figure, the boy and Jinx held hands in a circle around the girl who had once again transformed into the melanistic jaguar cub. They each chanted their spells, the scarlet jewel on both the siblings' heads shifting from ruby coloured to sapphire. The spell casters still chanting as the moon turned an eerie red released the circle surrounding Mimic and stood behind her as she once again looked out towards the ruins of Titan Tower. A portal opened before her, a vortex as red as the moon in the sky, like a swirling pool of blood. Mimic took a few steps back and locked in her cub form with tears in her eyes took a running leap into the portal. The trio stopped their chants and the portal closed.

"Think she has a chance?" Jinx asked, more than a hint of sadness in her voice.

"If anyone can do it she can… we better leave before the patrols come." Crow piped up with more confidence than he really had, he maybe young but he was wise. Jinx left first, leaving the two alone with their thoughts. She was no longer needed here and the others would want to know they succeeded.

"Mama?" Crow asked quietly

"It'll be ok Vincent…" her voice held nothing but confidence "Go on ahead, its better you make your rounds now before the patrols discover you're gone."

The boy nodded; shocked his mother had used his real name and disappeared into the shadows. The woman was left alone staring out at the bay; she pulled her hood down and looked out at the tower. A few tears made their way down her face.

"I wish you were still here, this never would have happened if you were still with us…Watch over her, keep her safe, our last hope…" She looked to the sky, to where Raven was watching from, invisible to the world, the tears flooding now "Be safe, Pandora…" she lifted her hood and melded into the shadows, travelling to places unknown and leaving Raven, once again engulfed in darkness.

* * *

"I got brain activity!"

A jumble of noises all around, loud and irritating, was that a voice? She tried to listen, to focus on the sounds but her head felt fuzzy and she just wanted to sleep, it was hard to concentrate.

"Heart rate stabilising"

She had to focus, to get a hold of herself. Things break when she can't concentrate. Once she had calmed herself down and cleared her head she began to realise the orchestra of sounds around her. There was a steady rhythm, beeping machines, rushed footsteps and voices.

"Will she be ok?"

There was a screeching noise next to her, a dull thump and a softer screech, and then she felt it, a hand over hers. She tried to move, to look at what was happening around her.

"She's healing herself, vitals are normalising, she'll come round soon."

I heard a sigh, was that relief? I could feel changes in the atmosphere, when I was first aware of my surroundings there was an aura of panic and grief, now it feels calmer, almost tranquil despite the jumble of other feelings mixed into the atmosphere. I was shocked when something rubbed against my cheek. I tried to sit up and open my eyes but I could only get up so far when a dull pain flew up my spine, I let out a groan before I felt gentle hands push my softly down again.

"Careful, you gave us a scare for a while; don't want to hurt yourself more right?"

Finally my eyes found focus, after the lights dimmed in the bright sterile room.

"Beast boy?"

* * *

It was dark when Pandora came out the other side of the portal, her leap must have been greater than she thought and she wound up dropping like a stone into the water. It's a good job Jaguar's could swim. It was also a good job she liked this form, she would be stuck in it for a while. She surfaced and looked around; if cats could smile she would be grinning from cheek to cheek. The tower still stood, Titan Tower was still there, and there were lights on! People still inside! She listened to the hustle and bustle of the city nightlife as she swam towards the island.

'_Well, I'm here, now to get into that tower…'_

She climbed upon the rocky shore and shook the water off her fur, searching for the emergency exit as her way inside. As long as she didn't trip the security system, she would be fine.

* * *

Beast boy wandered into the common room after a long and surprisingly explosion free chat with Raven. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin were already sitting around the table waiting for the good news. Once Raven had come too Cyborg left to let the others know while Beast boy filled her in on all she had missed. Now they waited for Beast boys report. He had come in smiling so that was a good sign and no sign of bruising so he mustn't have annoyed Raven… yet.

"She's gunna be fine. I left her to clean up and change, she'll be along once she's done." Beast boy grinned.

"Beast boy… we need to talk…" Robin started to say. The grin fell from Beast boys face. He knew what Robin wanted to say; after all it was his cocky attitude that put her in danger. "You need to-"

He was cut off by a large black animal falling on the table, along with a few ceiling panels, and breaking it.

"THE HELL?"


End file.
